Liberty of Zero
by Ordinarycomet3
Summary: Louise summons an... interesting familiar. One with very strong views on certain things. How will she cope? How will the world cope? TACTICAL ASSESSMENT. RED CHINESE VICTORY: IMPOSSIBLE


**This was a random idea I had whilst playing Fallout 4, and I laughed at it when I thought of it. Warning: This contains spoilers for Fallout 4, so stop reading if you haven't finished the game, or want to play it and don't want the ending ruined. This'll probably get an update in like 6 months or something, I just wanted to post this for now :D Also all the things that Liberty Prime says are not things I'm making up, he literally says stuff like what I'm going to have him say.**

 **Also this is for fun, so I'll probs be making up dialogue and stuff, since I'm lazy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FOZ or Fallout**

* * *

The Vertibird landed with a thud, and its passengers disembarked moments later. First was a Dog, tongue out and nose twitching. Second was a man clad in power armour, XO-1 mark 6 to be exact. He landed with a dull thud, the servos of his armour frame whirring as he stood up to his full height. He nodded to the pilot and the Vertibird ascended into the sky to dock at the Prydwyn.

The sole survivor sighed as he walked towards the centre of the airport. It had been about a month since the destruction of the institute and his promotion to Sentinel, and the Brotherhood of Steel had it's work cut out for it dealing with any remaining Synths that still roamed the Commonwealth. He had taken part in several patrols, but he'd more or less spent the last month helping the minute men rebuild the Castle and establish new settlements.

A loud stomp brought him out of his thoughts and he turned his head to the right. Standing about 30 meter's away from his was none other than Liberty Prime, the Brotherhood's greatest weapon. The massive robot was simply stomping about in a patrol circuit, sensors scanning for any hostile's, or 'Red Chinese communists.' The sole survivor couldn't quite understand why proctor Ingram hadn't changed his voice patterns yet or simply muted him. He had a theory it was a form of psychological warfare.

A giant robot's bad enough, but a giant robot that yells about hating communists whilst throwing nukes at everything in sight is even worse. What would your reaction be if a (10 ton?) giant armoured robot charged at you with lasers shooting out of its eyes and the ability to throw small scale nuclear warheads like grenades with pinpoint accuracy, regardless of proximity, and the ability to curb stomp a behemoth to death?

Definitely not to scream "Death to America" and then charge at it screaming in Chinese.

Prime turned around once more and continued on its patrol route. The sole survivor turned away from him and kept walking. He'd come to the airport to assist on another patrol which was heading out to deal with some super mutants that had been giving local settlements-

"What the hell!? Where'd Prime go?!" A Brotherhood Paladin screamed in confusion. The sole survivor snapped his head to the right and blinked in confusion when Liberty Prime was gone.

Yes. Gone.

As in, kapoof, gone. Nothing, nada, zip. Not even a single screw lying around.

His first thought was _How the hell does a robot that big just disappear?_ His second one was _Oh crap, Primes gone._

He stared at the area where he'd last seen prime in complete disbelief, temporarily ignorant of all the panicking Brotherhood of Steel members running around the base. He blinked again before he groaned.

 _Maxson and Ingram are going to give me hell for this... probably._

He sighed before turning and realising that he was standing in the middle of a base that had just gone crazy.

 _Well... shit._

* * *

"Well then Louise, lets see what you're going to summon." Kirche said with a mocking smile. Louise ignored her, the other students backing away to avoid being blown up when Louise's spell fails miserably, like they always do.

Louise took a deep breath and raised her wand into the air. "My servant that exists somewhere in this universe or another!" She said.

The other students were whispering about her, but she ignored them.

"My divine, beautiful and powerful familiar, heed my call, I summon you!" She said. She then thrust her wand forwards to finish the spell, and the result was an explosion.

A rather large one really, about 40 feet high. All the other students laughed "Oh would you look at that, she failed even the summoning spell. Looks like you really are a Zero after all..."

Kirche's words died in her throat as the smoke cleared. Everyone's jaws dropped in unison, and several people even passed out. They all craned their necks to look up at the head of the... _thing_ Louise had summoned. The girl herself was completely speechless.

It stood 40 feet tall, its arms and legs connected to a large torso covered in smooth metal. Its face had a single horizontal beam running across where its eyes should be. It had 4 small exhaust ports sticking out the top of its back. The metal was a dull grey, and there were lights shining from parts of it. On its back it had strange pointed shells attached.

Well she DID want a powerful familiar...

The robot tilted its head down to look at the students.

 **"Democracy is non negotiable."** It said in a loud metallic voice. It tilted its head back up and started looking from left to right. **"Location: unknown."**

The students were still just staring at the massive robot. Professor Colbert loudly cleared his throat. "Well Miss Louise, your familiar is most impressive, but please finish the ritual."

The pink haired girl nodded, and when she registered the man's words, she let out a squeal of delight. _I've done it! I've summoned a powerful familiar!_ She thought with glee.

You don't know the half of it girl.

Stepping forwards with new found joy and confidence, throwing a smirk at Kirche, she walked up to the robot and looked up at it. She blinked, normally she would need to kiss her familiar to seal the contract, but hers was a little... tall. (And I doubt Prime likes being kissed anyway. He might vaporise you if you tried.) So resorting to plan B, she tapped Liberty Prime's leg to finish seal the contract.

The war machine froze, the magic interfacing with his programming and rewriting it slightly. Once it was done, Prime tilted its head down to look at Louise, who had taken a few steps back, a smirk on her face.

 **"Scanning: Identity confirmed.** **President of the United States of America. Patriotism subroutines: initialised."** Liberty Prime raised his right hand to his head in a salute and kept it there. **"Sir! Liberty Prime is reporting for duty!"** He declared. Louise and everyone else blinked, the term 'president' not meaning anything, nor 'United States'.

Louise just smirked even more. "Pick me up!" She ordered. **"Acknowledged"** Prime replied, leaning down and offering a hand to Louise. Before she climbed onto the hand she looked at the robot's face. "Might I ask, what are you called?" She asked, wondering if the being had a name.

 **"Designation: Liberty Prime. Operational Status: all systems nominal. Primary directive: War."** Liberty Prime declared. The last part made many raise their eyebrows. Of course they wouldn't say anything, since Prime does not look like something you want to piss off. Louise climbed onto his hand and the robot stood up again to its full height. Louise then realised a problem.

It couldn't get between courtyards without causing some serious **PROPERTY DAMAGE** in the process. Of course she would deal with that later, but for now, she wanted to enjoy being on top of the world.

"So I'm a zero huh? Not anymore." She said with a smirk.

* * *

 **So there's the first chapter. Bit short, but i just wanted to post it. obviously this is a crack fic/awesome fic as Prime will be fucking some serious shit up later IN THE NAME OF FREEDOM. So I hope you enjoyed this little fun thing I posted, and I'll probably make it funnier in the next chapter.**

 **Tatty bye!**

 **"BETTER DEAD THAN RED"**


End file.
